Kitty on my foot and I wanna touch it
by Lisho and Avnihs
Summary: This is a songfic(3 of em') about Gaz and a cat, Dib and Xynca,and Gir and his candy; PG for 3 of the same cussword
1. Kitty on my foot and I wanna touch it

little bag of bones been out all night  
  
Gaz looked at the cat meowing at the door  
  
little bag of bones been out all night  
  
She began to pity it enough to let it in  
  
kitty you're scratching and screams won't  
  
She began to walk to not pity it  
  
kitty you're scratching and screams won't  
  
She came back wanting to enjoy the torture of the cat  
  
little bag of bones been out all night  
  
She let him in bored with watching the torture  
  
he needs some pettin' and a lovein' on is' head  
  
She reached down to pet him  
  
he needs some pettin' and a lovein' on im' cause' he's ran so tired  
  
She thought otherwise and took her hand back  
  
he's circlin' round my ankle  
  
She glared at it  
  
he's circlin' round my ankle  
  
She glared at it some more  
  
he needs some pettin' and a lovein' on is' hide  
  
She looked at it agian wanting to pet it  
  
oh kitty won'tchya come inside?  
  
She let him inside the house  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WAN TO TOUCH IT  
  
She let her hand down to pet it  
  
a pussy purrin' and lookin' so satisfied...  
  
She smiled at it acomplishing her work  
  
a pussy purrin' and lookin' so satisfied...  
  
She smiled larger satisfied  
  
lost in his little yellow round dike  
  
She sighed and picked up the cat to the couch  
  
lost in his little yellow round dike  
  
She began petting it agian  
  
a pussy purrin' and lookin' so satisfied...  
  
She smiled agian and sighed with satisfaction  
  
a kitty reowr and scratch me through my jeans  
  
She dropped the cat in pain  
  
a kitty reowr and scratch me through my jeans  
  
She glared at the cat  
  
FUCK you kitty YOU'RE gonna spend the night  
  
She picked it up about to throw it outside  
  
FUCK you kitty YOU'RE gonna spend the night  
  
She held it above her head  
  
FUCK you kitty YOU'RE gonna spend the night  
  
She threw it outside  
  
OUTSIDE!  
  
She smiled and laughed at the cat's attempt to get back in  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANNA TOUCH IT  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WAN TO TOUCH IT  
  
TOUCH IIIT!  
  
I WANNA TOUCH IIIT!  
  
I WANNA TOUCH IIIT!  
  
I WANNA TOUCH IIIT!  
  
I WANNA TOUCH IIIT!  
  
I WANNA TOUCH IIIT!  
  
YA TOUCH IIIT!  
  
KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY TOUCH IT!  
  
KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY TOUCH IT!  
  
KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY TOUCH IT!  
  
KITTY ON MY FOOT AND I WANT TO TOUCH IT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
howdya like THAT?  
  
well, if you like THIS song, then get  
  
THEPRESIDENTSOFTHEUNITEDSTATESOFAMERICA  
  
bye-bye! 


	2. Lump

LUMP SAT ALONE IN A BUGGY MARSH!  
  
Dib sighed and looked at the sky for UFOs  
  
TOTALY EMOTION BUT EXEPT FOR HER HEART  
  
He thought about Xynca as he watched  
  
MUD FLOWED UP IN A MONTH'S FEGELAS  
  
He went back inside to see Gaz playing with a cat  
  
SHE TOTALY CONFUSED ALL THE PASSING  
  
He up to his room  
  
PERANAS!  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE'S IN MY HEAD  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE MIGHT BE DEAD  
  
He shuddered at thought of her being dead  
  
LOVE LINKERED LAST IN LINE FOR BRAIN  
  
He thought of Zim,  
  
AND THE ONE SHE GOT WAS SO ROTTEN AND INSANE  
  
oh, the JEALOSY...  
  
SMALL THINGS SO SAD THAT BIRDS COULD LAND  
  
He remembered the head pidgeons...  
  
AND I'M FAST ASLEEP NOT ROCKIN' OUT WITH A BAND  
  
He wondered where she was at that moment  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE'S IN MY HEAD  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE MIGHT BE DEAD  
  
He went back down outside  
  
LUMP WAS LIMP AND LONELY AND NEEDED SHOVE  
  
He was shoved outside by the cat that Gaz threw  
  
LUMP SLIPPED ON A KISS TUMBLED IN THE LUD  
  
He looked at the imaginary Xynca  
  
SHE SPENT A 20 BETWEEN THE SHEETS  
  
He sighed realizing it a marage  
  
LIFE LIVED A LONG AND SUBSONIC SPEEDS  
  
He looked back on his life  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE'S IN MY HEAD  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE'S LUMP  
  
SHE MIGHT BE DEAD  
  
He sighed agian trying to put Xynca out of his mind  
  
IS THIS LUMP OUTTA MY HEAD  
  
He failed and attempted to try agian  
  
I DON'T THINK SO  
  
He tried agian  
  
IS THIS LUMP OUTTA MY HEAD  
  
He failed  
  
I DON'T THINK SO  
  
He tried agian only to fail  
  
IS THIS LUMP OUTTA MY HEAD  
  
He gave in,  
  
I DON'T THINK SO  
  
He stopped  
  
IS THIS LUMP OUTTA MY HEAD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well agian, if you liked THIS song  
  
then get,  
  
THEPRESIDENTSOFTHEUNITEDSTATESOFAMERICA  
  
bye-bye! 


	3. Candy

SUGAR AS ONLY SWEETNESS  
  
Gir looked at the candy  
  
SALT AS OCEAN TEARS  
  
he jumped and tried to get it  
  
AND YOU WERE MY ONLY WEAKNESS  
  
he forgot he had jet packs  
  
FOR YEARS N' YEARS N' YEARS  
  
he jumped agian  
  
YOU LITTLE LITTLE SWEETIE  
  
he jumped agian and got it  
  
YOU WERE HIDING IN A JAR  
  
he tried to take off the lid  
  
NOW MY MIND HAS GONE COMPLETLY  
  
he got the lid off  
  
TAKE OFF THE LID AND THERE YOU ARE  
  
he started to chomp it down  
  
YOU'RE MY CAAAAAAAAAANDY  
  
CAAAAAAAAAANDY  
  
he paused to think who candy  
  
WELL THE DEVIL SHE MADE SWEET CANDY  
  
he figured it out  
  
TOOK 6 DAYS AND NIGHTS TO DRAIN  
  
he wolfed it down agian  
  
ON THE 7 DAY SHE RESTED  
  
he thought about ice cream  
  
WOKE UP EARLY AND MADE ICE CREAM  
  
he wondered what she looked like  
  
NOW THE DEVIL, SHE MUST BE A DENTIST  
  
what kind of eyes?  
  
WITH DEEP JAWBREAKER EYES  
  
what kind of hair?  
  
RED ROAD HAIR  
  
lips?  
  
GUMDROP LIPS  
  
fries?  
  
COTTEN CANDY FRIES  
  
he continued to eat  
  
YOU'RE MY CAAAAAAAAAANDY  
  
CAAAAAAAAAANDY  
  
he got the ice cream out  
  
CHOCOLATE LAVA STOLE MY BODY  
  
he got the spoon and ate  
  
AND AFTERTASTE STOLE MY MIND  
  
he fell back in candyland  
  
LET ME DANGLIN' DOWN DEFENCELESS  
  
he looked  
  
AND THIS WEEKEND SHE SAID GOODBYE  
  
no more candy or ice cream!  
  
NOW MY TEETH ARE WORN AND USELESS  
  
he looked at his "teeth"  
  
MY EYES TO SUNK TO SEE  
  
he couldn't see them!  
  
MY TOUNGE SWOLE UP TO TWICE ITS SIZE  
  
his tounge was huge!  
  
AND ALL I WANNA DO IS EEAAT  
  
he looked in the kitchen  
  
CANDY!  
  
none  
  
MY CANDY!  
  
MY CANDY!  
  
MY CANDY!  
  
SUCKIN' ON CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well AGIAN if you like this song  
  
then get:  
  
THEPRESIDENTSOFTHEUNITEDSTATESOFAMERICA  
  
bye-bye! 


End file.
